


A most suitable punishment

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Malesub, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shaving, Shoe Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've really let yourself go, boy," she says, walking around him slowly and stopping behind him. The pointy tips of her high heels are just touching his big toes where they stick out from under his haunches. "I had you trained up so nicely, keeping yourself neat and ready for me. Didn't I?"</p>
<p>He cannot speak, but he nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A most suitable punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Pubic shaving in front of onlookers, with verbal humiliation" at FFA, but I skipped over the actual shaving part and went straight to the ensuing genital torture. Sorry!

"You've really let yourself go, boy," she says, walking around him slowly and stopping behind him. The pointy tips of her high heels are just touching his big toes where they stick out from under his haunches. "I had you trained up so nicely, keeping yourself neat and ready for me. Didn't I?"

He cannot speak, but he nods. The sole of her shoe comes up to land hard between his shoulder blades, forcing him down onto elbows and knees; his cuffs clink against the floor. He hears appreciative murmurs from their audience, and feels his forehead burn hot against the cold tiles.

"But I leave the country for a three-month secondment and I come back to find _this_." She slides the point of her toe all the way along his spine. Then she smacks the sole down onto his right ass cheek and pushes it out wide, spreading him open, exposing his hole.

"Look at this slave, everyone," she says. "All hairy again – unkempt and untidy. He's unworthy of my attentions right now, wouldn't you say?"

Footsteps approach, like their watchers need to take a closer look at his ass crack to form an opinion. A dozen voices offer agreement to her and insults to him, and then provide suggestions as to what she should do with such a disobedient slave.

"Shave him myself," she repeats slowly, once they fall quiet again. "Yes, I think that's the best course of action here – a most suitable punishment. But I'll need some assistance to hold him in position."

"I'd be happy to help, ma'am," a woman says.

"Same here," a man says.

"Excellent," she says. "Then let's begin."

*

He's had his hole and his balls lashed before, but nothing compares to the agony of freshly-shaved skin being tortured. Everything else so far he's endured in silence or near-silence, some whimpers and groans escaping past the ball gag. Now he screams, just can't help it, and some of their onlookers laugh at the muffled sounds he produces and his futile struggles against his restraints.

Every blow counts and every blow hurts. She is an expert at this – he is not her first sub, even if he hopes against hope that he will be her last – and three months away hasn't diminished her strength any. She kept herself in training just like he did over their forced separation, though it took a very different form. During their skype sessions it was her lifting weights and practicing her arm swing on the hotel room's soft furnishings; it was him applying weights to his cock and balls and practicing edging himself astride her biggest vibrating dildo.

In three months he only came six times, always on command from thousands of miles away. Tonight he has already had one orgasm forced out of him and his skin is even more sensitized because of it. And still it goes on, the pain and the pleasure, and soon his cock begins to fill again.

God, he's _missed_ her.


End file.
